Adventures of the Rain Princess: ON HOLD
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: Ahmya Akiyama comes from a wealthy family and her mother has always wanted her to be an idol. Ahmya has a sister, her father died, and her mother made Ahmya do idol-type things like modeling and acting when she was young. For fun, Ahmya designed dresses, and played the piano and violin. Ahmya was known as the "Rain Princess". Follow the new idol as she goes to Four Star Academy.
1. Applying and Auditions

**Adventures of the Rain Princess**

* * *

 **Hello everyone/the people who decide to read my terrible books! I am starting a new story called 'Adventures of the Rain Princess'. The protagonist is, of course, Ahmya Akiyama. She comes from a wealthy family and her mother always wanted her to be an idol. Ahmya has a sister called Kasumi Akiyama. Her father died, and her mother is called Hime Akiyama. Anyway, Hime made Ahmya do idol-type things like modeling and acting when she was young. For fun, Ahmya designed dresses, and played the piano and violin. Ahmya was known as the 'Rain Princess' in the world of entertainment. When she was 12, she applied for Four Star Academy and she was a sexy-type idol. That is where her adventure starts. Not in the academy, when she applies. Lol...**

 **Ahmya Akiyama:**

 **Ahmya - Rain**

 **Akiyama - Aki is autumn, yama is mountain/hill**

 **Ahmya is a warm and cool person. She is swift and good at singing. Her favorite color is plum purple and gold. She is intelligent and creative and always has to be doing something. She is planning to be the muse of a brand and get a Goddess Dress. She likes a brand named Eclipse Wolf. Her birthday is December 17, she is a Sagittarius, and she is 162 inches tall.**

 **On to her appearance, Ahmya has knee length jet black hair. Usually, she wears a double waterfall braid. If it is a special occasion, or time to sleep, she wears it down or in another complicated hairstyle. She has plum purple eyes with golden swirls. She has fair skin, perfect posture, and wears a black crystal point moon pendant necklace that she only removes when she sleeps and takes a bath. There is a white crystal point sun pendant necklace, but that is for a best friend of Ahmya's choice. To top it all off, she has plum purple rhinestone nails.**

* * *

-ooo-

NORMAL POV

CHAPTER 1: APPLYING FOR FOUR STAR ACADEMY AND AUDITIONS

-ooo-

Ahmya got up at 7:00 of a Sunday. She always got up early to do something, and because she always went to sleep early, so when she woke up during the early hours of the day she wouldn't feel tired. However, today was the day she was applying to Four Star Academy.

Her mother always wanted her to be an idol, but her older sister wanted to be an author, so she was left off the hook. Ahmya's future, though, was planned when her mother found out she was pregnant with a girl. Since then, Ahmya did idol-type things. For example, she was known for modeling and acting. Ahmya didn't mind though, because she thought it was fun, but the previous year she retired to focus more on her studies.

Quietly, Ahmya walked to her walk-in closet and picket out grey knee high socks, plum purple ankle boots, a plum purple a-line skirt, a plum purple tank top, and a grey-off-the-shoulder sweater. Growing up, Ahmya was taught to dress up with elegance and fanciness and such. She had an expensive closet, but her family was so rich that money didn't matter.

Next, Ahmya went to her drawers and got out her accessory box. She went to her desk, sat down and got out her black crystal point moon pendant necklace and put it on. She also took out her mirror, brushed her long hair, and did her usual double waterfall braid. Then, she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She always took her baths at night, so she didn't take one that morning.

When she was done, she went to back to her desk and pulled out the drawer below it. In it, there was sketchbooks, pens, pencils, notebooks, and her Four Star Academy application. She already filled it out with the help of her sister the previous night. She had also gotten her mother's permission to drop it off. So, that is why she got up early.

She walked the three floors of her house on the elegant stairs and then she reached the door. She walked outside and only had to walk a few feet and inches to get to the drop-off box. The envelope that held Ahmya's fate slid into box with ease. With that, Ahmya went walking back to her house. If she got accepted, in three days time she had to do the debut performance for Four Star Academy.

In the meantime, she went back to her room and started practicing her dancing and singing to Aikatsu Step, for she was sure that they would accept her.

-ooo-

THREE DAYS LATER

AHMYA'S POV

-ooo-

Like I guessed, the academy accepted me. Headmaster Shiratori accepted me happily, because she remembered and enjoyed me from my career. I had prepared well and my dancing got better. It was above average and my singing wasn't a problem. Today was the debut performance and my mother was dropping me off.

I was wearing something other than my double waterfall braid today: a fancy flower braid with a plum purple flower headband. For my clothes, I was wearing a white long-sleeve blouse tucked in to a knee length pleated blue denim skort with white leggings and blue ballet flats.

I got ready to get out of the car, bid my mother goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, and stepped out of the car. I got to the gate and went inside. Then, I turned around to see her mother still in the same spot and waved goodbye. I turned around again and walked to the stadium, where I found other girls my age in casual clothes.

I took a seat in the front row, next to a girl with shoulder length light blue hair and amber eyes. The headmaster introduced herself and the current S4 members also introduced themselves.

"Hello, children. You are here for your audition and if you pass them, you get to attend Four Star Academy. I am the school's headmaster, Shiratori Hime. I was a past generation S4 member of the Flower Song Class. Now, I will allow the current S4 members to introduce themselves," said the angelic blonde.

"Hello everyone! I am Miku Mizushima from the Moon Beauty Class. If you pass, I am ready to give you any advice that you need," said the beautiful brunette.

"I am Nori Maki of the Flower Song Class! I am ready to give you my full support when you pass!" said the pink-haired one.

"Bonjour everyone! I'm in the Bird Theater Class. My name is Okimi Nakajima and I am ready to give you my undivided attention as your senior," said the red-haired S4 member.

"Everyone, I am Rieko Oshiro from the Wind Dance Class! I am ready to help you dance and sing your heart out!" said the lively, orange-haired girl.

Once everyone introduced themselves, the headmaster said a few words and every girl was called up one by one for their audition. Soon, the blue-haired girl that was sitting next to me was called up. She had a good voice, I guess. After her, I was called up.

I entered the room and chose the "Plum Purple Marching Coord". It had elegant swirls of gold and a beautiful pattern. It had a plum purple top with specks of gold and a plum purple skirt with swirls and spots of gold. It had plum purple knee high socks with specks of gold and golden heel boots with spots of plum purple.

Once I chose my coord, I went inside the smaller room where there was an elegant box.

When I entered the room, I said, "The Rain Princess is ready to sprinkle!"

I placed my cards on the box and it opened. I ran inside and I put my coord on. Then, I stroke a sexy pose and I appeared on stage.

-ooo-

 **1** **・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu! Nando datte chōsen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 _(This is fun!)_

 **Mezase ichiban boshi** **彡**

(Ahmya's aura appeared)

 **Maru de yume no dance dane**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yukero**

 **Omou mama ni self produce**

(Ahmya did a butterfly flip appeal)

 **Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikaei wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Maho no kirameki glitter**

 **Mejirushi mo mienai kuraj yoru demo**

 **Nakama ga ite kureru**

 **Kore kara mo yoroshiku**

 **Idol katsudo**

 **1 2 3** **de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1 2** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chosen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkojei**

 **Kokoro zashi takaku**

 **彡** **Let's go!**

(Ahmya's aura: stars and crescent moons floating around her, butterflies and feathers also floating around her, a platform with a moon below her feet, a chain of music notes forming a dome around her, four more chains of music notes form around the stage and her, bluebells and swirling crown float around her and the stage, and there is sparkling snow and rare jewels raining down on her and the stage, she is also surrounded by a plum purple glow)

-ooo-

When I finished performing, everybody was silent. Then, Rieko Oshiro from Wind Dance Class started clapping, and everyone started clapping for me. I gave them my signature brilliant smile that I was known for and bowed, and then elegantly walked off the stage.

-ooo-

NORMAL POV

-ooo-

While everyone was clapping for Ahmya, Miku Mizushima from Moon Beauty Class started saying, "The legendary-"

Beside her, Headmaster Shiratori finished the sentence, "siren voice…"

On the other side of the ranch, Ahmya took her former seat. The blue-haired girl beside her looked at her in awe.

"You're the Rain Princess, right?" she asked curiously. Ahmya nodded.

"Yes. And, you are?"

"Oh, sorry! I must have forgotten my manners! I'm Mitsue Shimizu. What's your name? You're only known as the Rain Princess," asked Mitsue. Apparently, she was a very curious girl.

"Ahmya Akiyama," answered Ahmya.

"You can call me Mitsue-chan if I can call you Ahmya-chan," said Mitsue excitedly.

"Fine," said Ahmya. Then added, "Mitsue-chan," when Mitsue gave her a pouty look.

Mitsue smiled brightly, and they turned back to the auditions with all of their attention. When everyone performed, the headmaster went back up to the stage and announced the girls that passed.

"Okay, I want everyone to know that they all have talent, but this is not where they should use it if you don't pass. Remember, this is your beginning, not ending. The girls that pass are… Mitsue Shimizu, and finally, Ahmya Akiyama! Thank you, everyone that didn't pass for applying to Four Star Academy! You are dismissed. Those that passed, stay for a few minutes," said the headmaster. Like she asked, everyone that didn't pass left, and those that _did_ pass stayed.

The headmaster resumed talking when most of the girls left, "So, in Four Star Academy, there is a room for each class. You may already know the four classes, but I'll repeat them. Moon Beauty Class, Flower Song Class, Bird Theater Class, and Wind Dance Class. Tomorrow, you may choose your roommate and take a room in the dorms. Your class, my office, the instrument room, the Coord room, and everything but the gym is in the academy building. The field is behind the academy and the gym is behind the field. There is a bridge that leads to the boys' division. You must not enter it. That is all, you are dismissed and must come back at 8:00 am sharp tomorrow," said the blonde headmaster.

All of the chosen girls left, including Ahmya. Before Ahmya had a chance to get to her mother's car, her newfound acquaintance, Mitsue, stopped her.

"Hey, Ahmya-chan! I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Mitsue asked, and Ahmya nodded.

"Wouldyouliketobemyroommate?" asked Mitsue, very quickly.

Ahmya just send her a questionable looked and said, "sure! I'll recommend you something though. Don't talk so quickly."

"Sorry and thank you! I have to go, bye!" said Mitsue, while walking away to a young couple, who Ahmya assumed were her parents.

Ahmya continued what she started, and walked to her mother's car. She opened the door, got in, and closed it.

"Hey, mother," said Ahmya calmly.

"Hey, sweetie. I assume that you passed," Ahmya nodded her head, and her mother asked, "got a friend?"

"An acquaintance. Her name is Mitsue Shimizu, and she passed too," answered Ahmya. They continued the trip back to their house silently.

When they arrived, they went inside of the house and Ahmya ran to her room to pack. She got out her four piece stylish tommy bahama luggage set and started packing. She packed her accessory box, her violin, her clothes, her books, the Akiyama heirlooms that she owned, her sketchbooks, her notebooks, her pens and pencils, and all of her stationery items.

With that, she took off her necklace, took a bath, changed into her papinelle silk pyjamas and went to sleep in her plum purple four poster bed.

* * *

 **Hi, pups! Do you like my new story? Probably not… 'cause it's terrible and really, really long! I'll talk a bit about Mitsue Shimizu. She has shoulder length light blue hair and amber eyes. She is a sexy-type idol and she is going to be Ahmya's roommate. Anyway, this chapter is 2,285 words long, 12,389 characters long, and 10,253 letters (excluding spaces) long. Goodbye, pups!**


	2. Choosing Classes

**Adventures of the Rain Princess: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Okaerinasai, pups! This is chapter 2 of 'Adventures of the Rain Princess'. I don't have anything to say, so I'll just write the chapter...**

* * *

-ooo-

AHMYA'S POV

CHAPTER 2: CHOOSING CLASSES

-ooo-

It was 6:30 am of a Thursday. I was supposed to arrive at Four Star Academy at 8:00 am sharp, so I woke up thirty minutes earlier than the 7:00 I usually wake up at. Anyway, I picked out the outfit that I didn't put in my luggage and I got dresses.

My outfit was the standard winter uniform of Four Star Academy. It was really cute. After I put on my outfit, I did a double waterfall braid and put on my necklace. I got my luggage and went outside, because my mother was already waiting for me. I put my luggage in the trunk and got in the car.

My mother waited for me to put my seatbelt on, and then we went to Four Star Academy. By the time we arrived, it was 7:00. I was early because Mitsue-chan said she wanted to look at our room.

Before I got out, I kissed my mother on the cheek and said goodbye. I got my luggage from the trunk and went inside the open gates. I walked towards the entrance to the dorms, and I saw my blue-haired acquaintance waiting for me.

She waved at me and said, "I thought you weren't going to come!"

I sniffed indignantly and said, "I never go back on my word. Now, let's go!"

She nodded and we walked to the second floor. We found our room and went in. There was a bunk bed in the left corner, a desk and a mirror on the right side of bunk bed, and two closets in front of the bunk bed. Next to the desk, there was a big bookshelf, and there was some more space in the middle of the room and near the closets. The room's theme was purple, because we were both sexy-type idols.

We went in and I closed the door behind me. We both dropped our luggage in the middle of the room and started unpacking. Mitsue-chan had some interesting things like posters of me and more idols.

"Why do you have posters and pictures of me?" I asked, kind of disturbed.

"Why, I'm your number one fan, of course!" responded Mitsue-chan.

"Right, well that doll of me is kind of creepy. I hope you don't sleep with it," I said.

She laughed and shook her head. We continued unpacking, and she asked me some questions.

"So, you sketch? You play violin? Who is that young black haired girl? You play piano? You have pretty accessories! Your clothes are awesome!"

I simply sighed and answered her questions with all of the patience I could muster, "Yes, I sketch. I like designing. Yes, I play violin and piano. I _do_ have good taste. And finally, the young black haired girl is my sister, Kasumi Akiyama."

Sensing that I was impatient, she silently put her things in her closet.

"Look, Mitsue-chan. I'm sorry that I was rude a few seconds ago. I'm just going to miss my mother and sister," I said, genuinely sorry.

"It's fine, but what about your dad?" Mitsue-chan asked.

At that question, I hesitated a bit and accidentally let sorrow float into my eyes, "h-he died when I was born. Some _thieves_ were trying to steal me and he protected me and died," I answered. Then, I put on my ' _I'm fine'_ mask.

Mitsue-chan looked at me and said, "Oh my God! I'm sorry, Ahmya-chan! I shouldn't have asked! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay, Mitsue-chan," despite my lie, I smiled at my roommate and put my clothes into my closet. I put my accessory box on the desk, and put the books that I packed on the bookshelf. I put my sketchbooks and notebooks on the left corner of the desk. I looked at Mitsue-chan, and she was watching me with a regretful frown on her face.

So, to make my roommate smile, I opened my accessory box and removed the family heirlooms that I put in the box, and took out the partner to my necklace out. I looked at the white crystal point sun pendant necklace and turned around. I walked over to Mitsue-chan and gave her the necklace.

"Here, Mitsue-chan. I want to give you this necklace. You must always wear it and never lose it. It's a friendship necklace. I have a black moon one," I told her, and took out my own necklace and showed it to her.

"Ahmya-chan, I can't accept that! It's too pretty, and we're not even friends!" Mitsue-chan exclaimed. I opened her hand and dropped the necklace on it.

I stepped back and said, "Well then, Mitsue Shimizu, I declare me, Ahmya Akiyama as your friend!"

She smiled tearfully at me and thanked me endlessly. Then, I said, "I want the top bunk. You got the necklace, I get the top bunk."

She nodded happily and we walked out of the dorms together. It was already 7:55 am, and we had to get to the academy for our first class. The other girls were probably walking over there too. We finally arrived at our classroom and a few minutes later, an elegant magenta-haired woman stepped into the classroom.

"Hello, class. I am your teacher, Nanako Satou. You may call me Nanako-sensei. Today, you will get your Aikatsu Phone and ID and you will choose your class. I will call your name and you must come up here and collect your things. First, there is…. then, Mitsue Shimizu and finally, Ahmya Akiyama."

Mitsue-chan stepped up and collected her things. After her, I went up, collected my things, nodded respectfully to Nanako-sensei, and went to sit back down to Mitsue-chan.

Once I sat down, I finally looked at my things. My ID had everything that a normal ID would have, except that it was mine, it was Ahmya Akiyama's ID. Then, I looked at my Aikatsu Phone. It was a phone with a hole for earbuds at the top, a large rectangle at the bottom to insert and discard your aikatsu cards from, and other details. When I turned it on and went to my cards, I found my "Plum Purple Marching Coord".

I only had a few minutes to think before Nanako-sensei called us up to go choose our class. I, of course, already knew which class I wanted to be in; Moon Beauty Class. It was either that, or Bird Theater Class, but right now I am leaning into Moon Beauty Class.

I walked to Mitsue-chan and we decided to go to Flower Song Class first, Wind Dance Class second, Bird Theater Class third, and Moon Beauty Class last. Like me, Mitsue-chan wanted to go into Moon Beauty Class.

After we finished visiting Flower Song Class, I decided it had lost its spark since Nijino Yume and Sakuraba Laura left. Like it was planned, we then went to Wind Dance Class. It seemed a bit _too_ fun, but some people thought it seemed perfect, so they stayed longer.

Onto the two last classes, Mitsue-chan and I went to Bird Theater Class. It was cool and Okimi Nakajima-senpai was very nice. Finally, Moon Beauty Class. When I entered, I already knew that Moon Beauty Class would be the class I chose. Miku Mizushima was really pretty and she was modeling with a not so big water bottle on her head. Other people seemed to think it was huge.

However, when I entered, the atmosphere changed completely and the attention went from Miku-senpai to me. Miku-senpai looked at me weirdly and I turned to Mitsue-chan.

I quietly asked, "Hey, Mitsue-chan, do you know why everyone is staring at me?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, well, you kind of have this aura of crescent moons and bluebells with rare jewels surrounding you."

We quickly exited the room, after deciding that we would tell Nanako-sensei that we were going to join Moon Beauty Class, but when we left, I saw Miku-senpai looking at me like she _wanted_ me to stay longer.

We arrived at the classroom quickly and safely and we saw Nanako-sensei watching us.

"Would you like something?" Nanako-sensei asked us.

"Yes, me and Mitsue-chan want to join Moon Beauty Class!" I said, feeling confident.

Nanako-sensei nodded, pulled out some papers, signed something on them, and dismissed us. We left the classroom, not knowing what to do. Then, I came up with a bright idea.

"Mitsue-chan, let's go to the Phone Decorating Room," I told her, excitedly. She agreed and we walked down the hallway until we reached our destination.

We walked in and there was tons of cases and decorations. First, Mitsue-chan and I walked over to the cases. Mitsue-chan chose a white case and I chose a black case.

Next, we went over to the decorations. There was tons of decorations, and Mitsue-chan chose yellow suns and yellow jewels. Mitsue-chan added yellow music notes and yellow clouds to hers, too. I chose white crescent moons and white jewels. I also added white butterflies and white feathers.

We looked at our finished work and our phones looked beautiful. The negative part about finishing our phones though, is that _now_ we didn't have anything to do.

After a few minutes of thinking, we went to practice a song. To enter a class, you had to do a performance and the S4 member of the class had to choose you. Headmaster Shiratori made that rule. Mitsue-chan and I went our separate ways, she to the practicing room, and I to a little field that I found when I slipped away from class for a little.

It took me a few minutes to reach it, but when I did, it still looked as beautiful as when I first found it. It was a little secluded that was a bit bigger than me and Mitsue-chan's dorm room. It, coincidentally, had a little bench, too.

Realizing that I was still in my uniform, I quickly jogged back to the dorms and my room. I entered and quickly put on my purple tracksuit. I also took my purple towel and purple water bottle. I stuffed my Aikatsu Phone into one of the pockets of my tracksuit; I was going to use it to play music.

I arrived at _my_ little field (I claimed it as my own) and put everything down. I sat down on the bench and pulled out my Aikatsu Phone. I decided that I was going to perform with the song 'Tutu Ballerina'. **(A/N: It is from Aikatsu!)**

I turned the music on and started practicing the steps. I danced to the song at least five times, then I started memorizing and singing the lyrics. By the time I finished, it was sunset and I was feeling exhausted and dizzy. I felt the same way after my first show, but I didn't let it show.

I wiped all of the sweat from my face with my towel and drank the last bit of my water. I grabbed my items and started walking back to my dorm room. I arrived and found Mitsue-chan sleeping on her bottom bunk in her tracksuit. I smiled at the sight and went to take a bath. I just got in my pyjamas and climbed to the top bunk. While I was up there, a threw a paper at Mitsue-chan and she woke up.

"Sorry, Mitsue-chan, but you need some sleep and you can't sleep in your tracksuit," I said, and went to sleep on my bunk.

She just nodded sleepily, took a bath, and changed into her pyjamas. She immediately went to bed after that.

-ooo-

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

-ooo-

I woke up at 7:00 am and I changed into my tracksuit and put my necklace on, and tucked it under my tracksuit safely. Today, there was no classes. Nanako-sensei canceled them to give us a chance to practice. I need to be stronger, so I have to take every opportunity I can to train.

I headed outside, but instead of going to my field today, I am going to go to the gym and I am going to jog some laps on the field, too. I went to jog first, and I jogged a good six laps. Next, I went to the gym. I went to the trampoline and got on it.

I started jumping and thought, _I have to train harder. I have to get stronger. I have to get into Moon Beauty Class. I_ _ **can't**_ _disappoint mother!_

As my jumping got more intense, I collapsed on the trampoline. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed in the infirmary with Mitsue-chan and Miku-senpai looking at me in a worried way.

When I woke up, Mitsue-chan left, probably to inform the nurse. So, I was left with Miku-senpai.

"Ahmya-chan, are you okay?" Miku-senpai asked me. I simply nodded, too exhausted to form words. She nodded and glanced at me one last time before leaving. With nobody here, I went to sleep.

-ooo-

I woke up feeling better than I did yesterday. " _Wait, yesterday?,"_ I thought, " _Did I miss the auditions? Mother is going to kill me!"_

While I was thinking this, Miku-senpai came in to visit me.

"Good morning, Ahmya-chan. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Erm… Miku-senpai? Did I miss the auditions?" I asked her.

"Yes, you did. Shimizu-san passed, she's in my class now," she answered, but when seeing my longing face, she added," but you have a chance to perform today! Headmaster Shiratori allowed it for you! And Nanako-sensei canceled classes today for you too!"

"Really?" I asked, all negative feeling I used to have gone. She nodded and I asked, "When is it?"

"Right now, actually. You'd better hurry up, everyone is waiting for you. And, try _not_ to faint, please," she said.

I nodded thankfully at her and got up. I was in my uniform, surprisingly. I must have changed unconsciously. I walked out, with Miku-senpai following me. While walking to the stadium, I checked my Aikatsu Phone and got my 'Plum Purple Marching Coord' out.

I finally made it to the stadium and I walked backstage, while Miku-senpai made it to the front row. I walked into the smaller room with the elegant box, and said, "Ahmya Akiyama, the Rain Princess is ready to sprinkle!"

I put my coord on the box and it opened, and I ran in. I got my coord on and did a sexy pose. I appeared on stage and I started singing.

-ooo-

 **Tsumasaki de tatte hoshi ni te wo nobashita ichinichi**

 **Tsubasa no mōfu ni kurumarete sā ashi wo yasumete**

 **Tsukarete iru no nante kanjinai shiawase de**

 **Hitomi wa hana no yō ni tojizu ni saite iru**

 **Nemuranakya sore nano ni nanka yume bakari saete**

 **Sō ne mune ga odoru no**

(Ahmya's aura appears)

 **Ashita e no maku ga aku (curtain)**

 **Yoru ga akeru mōsugu (tokeitō)**

(Ahmya does a butterfly flip appeal)

 **Ganbaru tame no kyūsoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi)**

 **Sugoku taisetsuna koto**

(Ahmya's aura changes)

 **Hoho ni sotto kiss suru**

 **Oyasumi Tutu** **・** **Ballerina**

(Ahmya does a double moon jewel appeal)

 **Tsumasaki de tatte hoshi ni te wo nobashita ichinichi**

 **Tsubasa no mōfu ni kurumarete sā ashi wo yasumete**

 **Tsukarete iru no nante kanjinai shiawase de**

 **Hitomi wa hana no yō ni tojizu ni saite iru**

 **Nemuranakya sore nano ni nanka yume bakari saete**

 **Sō ne mune ga odoru no**

 **Ashita e no maku ga aku (curtain)**

 **Yoru ga akeru mōsugu (tokeitō)**

 **Ganbaru tame no kyūsoku (sore mo hitotsu no junbi)**

 **Sugoku taisetsuna koto**

 **Hoho ni sotto kiss suru**

 **Oyasumi Tutu** **・** **Ballerina**

 **(Ahmya's aura: part one - stars and crescent moons floating around her, butterflies and feathers also floating around her, a platform with a moon below her feet, a chain of music notes forming a dome around her, four more chains of music notes form around the stage and her, bluebells and swirling crown float around her and the stage, and there is sparkling snow and rare jewels raining down on her and the stage, she is also surrounded by a plum purple glow/part two - stars, crescent moons, and music notes float around her, white butterflies, feathers, and sparkling snow form a medium sized dome around her, bluebells, swirling crowns, rare jewels, and shiny rain raining down on her)**

-ooo-

When I finished singing, I felt fine and full of energy. Everyone was clapping, and Miku-senpai came up onto the stage.

"Ahmya Akiyama, you are hereby accepted into Moon Beauty Class," she said happily.

I thanked her and I waved to the audience, and left the stage. I was back into my uniform and I walked back to the dorm. I was in the stadium for a few minutes, taking deep breaths.

When I entered the dorm room, I found Mitsue-chan on her bed, sulking in her pyjamas.

"Hey, Mitsue-chan. What's wrong?" I asked my friend. She took a few seconds to answer, but she did eventually.

"It's just that your performance was so much better than mine and you barely woke up. I trained so hard, too," she said, clearly upset.

To cheer her up a bit, I said, "I watched your performance on my Aikatsu Phone. It was great! You don't need to train!"

She looked at me skeptically, "Really?"

I nodded. I looked at the window that was in front of the desk and said, "It's 7:50, Mitsue-chan. I'm going to sleep," to Mitsue-chan. She nodded went to sleep, and left me to change into my pyjamas.

Once I changed into my pyjamas, I turned off the light, I climbed the stairs to the top bunk, and fell on the soft mattress. I put my blanket on and went to sleep.

Miku-senpai told me that tomorrow, Nanako-sensei was going to teach us about the school ranks and the Goddess Dresses. There was also going to be a gig; somebody from the class was going to do a performance for a brand called Eclipse Wolf.

I absolutely love that brand, but nobody has been able to be the muse of it. The top designer, Rei Tachibana, says that she hasn't come across the right idol for her to design with/for. I'm going to try my hardest to please my fans with the Eclipse Wolf's Premium Rare dress.

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I hope you liked chapter 2 of the 'Adventures of the Rain Princess'! Next chapter, like Ahmya said, a girl is going to perform with the brand Eclipse Wolf and the designer is going to see if they are fit to be the muse. Anyway, the song was Tutu Ballerina from the original Aikatsu! series. This chapter was 3,167 words long (wow), 16,998 characters long, and 13,949 letters long (excluding spaces). A.A, out!**


	3. A Day Full of Brands

**Adventures of the Rain Princess: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **I should, like, just** **skip these A/N things at the beginning, now. I don't know what to say in them anymore…. :-(**

* * *

-ooo-

AHMYA'S POV

CHAPTER 3: A DAY FULL OF BRANDS

-ooo-

It was 7:50 of a Saturday. My blue-haired roommate was hastily brushing her hair and getting ready, while I left the room without her. If I didn't go now, I was going to face the danger of being late.

It was a Saturday, and the girls and I weren't supposed to have classes today, but since they had an extra day off because of my audition, we had to have classes today.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the classroom, and then Mitsue-chan came. Nanako-sensei came in and instantly started teaching.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we will learn about the school ranks and the Goddess dresses and Goddess Idols," Nanako-sensei said, professionally.

"There is six types of ranks:

Beginner Rank

Growing Rank

Pearl Rank

Diamond Rank

Divine Rank

Goddess Rank

Each rank has eight levels, except for the Goddess Rank. Every first-year starts at Beginner Rank Level One. Anyway, the Goddess Rank is the top rank, and when you get there, you get a Goddess dress. There can be many at the same time, but the only current Goddess Idol is Miko-san, the S4 member of Moon Beauty Class," said Nanako-sensei, stopping for a minute or two to let the information sink in.

"That is it for the ranks, and Goddess-related stuff. The next announcement is the last, the brand Eclipse Wolf. The top designer, Rei Tachibana, has been looking for the idol that is 'just right' for her brand. She is going to have auditions tomorrow at 8:00 at the stadium for those who want to be the muse of the brand. If you want to audition, stay here for a few minutes. That is all, you are dismissed," she said, and the whole class filed out, except for Mitsue-chan and I.

I saw a flash of worry come across Nanako-sensei's face so fast that nobody else would have been able to catch it, but I have sharp eyes and hearing. A fan once told me that I was a hawk in another life, which I found very amusing.

Me and Mitsue-chan stepped up to Nanako-sensei's desk and she gave us a paper of our information that we signed and she told us that she had to give it to Rei Tachibana-san.

She also gave us an Eclipse Wolf Premium Rare dress. Mine was the 'Moonlight Descendent Premium Rare' coord. Mitsue-chan's was the 'Shining Star Premium Rare' coord.

She dismissed us, but before we left, she said to try our best and wished us good luck, even though the concert is tomorrow. After we left, I talked to Mitsue-chan.

"You never told me that you liked Eclipse Wolf. I can't really blame you though, it _is_ great," I told her.

She just nodded and said, "Yeah, it is. Hey, Ahmya-chan, do you want to train together? I think that we are doing the performance together, too."

"Yes. Doing the concert together, I mean. I would love to train with you, though," I responded.

We quickly stopped by our room and changed into our purple tracksuit. We got our towels and water bottles, and our Aikatsu Phone's and left to the training room. I did a high ponytail and Mitsue-chan also did a high ponytail.

We got there quickly and put our stuff down. We danced for about an two hours and a half, sang for two hours and a half, and then we jogged and tried appeals for three hours each. The song we chose was 'Love Game'.

We took some time off from practicing and looked at our coords. Apparently, even if we don't pass, we still get to keep the coord. Mine was the 'Moonlight Descendent Premium Rare'. It was very elegant, but sexy. It had a purple skirt that ended just above her knees with an elegant purple top. It had fancy designs in a beautiful, rare shade of gold. It also had a purple bracelet with gold swirls on my left hand, and in the coord, my necklace shone. **(A/N: Ahmya is left handed)** The coord had an accessory, too. It was a purple flower with a golden jewel inside.

Mitsue-chan's was the 'Shining Star Premium Rare' coord. It was another elegant, sexy coord, but it was amber yellow. It had a skirt that ended just above the knees, like mine, but it was amber yellow with dramatic blue designs. The top was the same dramatic blue from the skirt with amber yellow designs. Her necklace also shone with the coord.

By the time we finished practicing and looking at our dresses, it was around 7:00 pm. When we walked back to our dorm room, each took a bath, and changed into our pyjamas, it was was already 8:00 pm. Since this was the time I normally went to sleep, I went to sleep to get a good rest, and Mitsue-chan followed my lead.

-ooo-

THE NEXT MORNING: THE STADIUM AT 8:00 AM

-ooo-

Mitsue-chan and I were getting ready to perform. We were nervous, but determined. Holding my coord, I was in my uniform with a flower braid. Holding her own coord, Mitsue-chan was in a braided bang hairstyle that I did for her.

It was 8:00 and we started walking towards the elegant boxes.

I was right in front of the box, and I said, "Ahmya Akiyama, the Rain Princess is ready to sprinkle!"

Immediately after that, I ran in the box and started putting on my coord. I did a sexy pose and landed on the stage with Mitsue-chan. After that, we took our places and started singing and dancing to 'Love Game'.

-ooo-

 **(Ahmya) Nagai kami to kasuyubi stop shi kizuita**

 **(Ahmya) Kagami no mae utsuru watashi no mune ga**

 **(Mitsue) Tokidoki do** **・** **ki** **・** **do** **・** **ki**

 **(Mitsue) Rhythm kizamu oto**

 **(Both) Hayari no fashion kikazaru rival ni mo**

 **(Both) Mane dekinai stage de nerau yo only one**

 **(Ahmya) Majiwaru ma** **・** **ji** **・** **ma** **・** **ji**

 **(Mitsue) Sorasanaide shisen**

(Ahmya's aura appears)

 **(Ahmya) Miracle jikake no smile**

 **(Mitsue) Kagayaki ni kuramu dance**

(Mitsue's aura appears)

 **(Both) Madowasete mayowasu your heart**

 **(Ahmya) Hoka no dare ni mo zettai**

 **(Ahmya) Yuzurenai LOVE GAME**

 **(Mitsue) Yukue wa docchi? happy or bad**

(Mitsue) Kocchi muite

(Ahmya does Eclipse Wolf's Premium Rare Moonlight Appeal)

 **(Both) Yosomi wa iya**

 **(Both) Jirasanaide**

 **(Ahmya) Watashi dake mitsumete**

(Mitsue does Eclipse Wolf's Premium Rare Sunlight Appeal)

 **(Ahmya) Yume egaita**

 **(Ahmya) Kiseki ageru kara**

 **(Mitsue) Sekaijū de**

 **(Mitsue) Tatta hitori**

 **(Mitsue) Erabareta**

 **(Both) Audience wa kimi**

 **(Both) Odoru watashi**

 **(Both) Spotlight de atsuku terashite**

(Ahmya) Makerarenai LOVE GAME

 **(Mitsue) Koi no roulette**

 **(Both) Mawari mawaru unmei no judge**

 **(Ahmya's aura: stars, crescent moons, and music notes float around her, white butterflies, feathers, and sparkling snow form a medium sized dome around her, bluebells, swirling crowns, rare jewels, and shiny rain raining down on her, platform of a crescent moons below her steps)**

 **(Mitsue's aura: Pieces of amber and music notes floating around her, roses and suns forming a lace around her, specks of amber yellow raining down on her)**

-ooo-

Mitsue-chan and I finished performing and we changed back into our school uniform, but we stayed on stage for the results. The top designer, Rei Tachibana-san, came on stage and started speaking.

"Everyone, I have found the right idol to be the muse of Eclipse Wolf! Once she landed on stage, I knew she was the right one. The music was in sync with her, it _was_ her. And the coord looked absolutely perfect on her. Also, since she passed my auditiom, she has been leveled up to Beginner Rank Level 4. The muse of my brand is…." Suddenly, she stopped talking, and everybody held their breath, including me. Then she finished her sentence, "... Ahmya Akiyama!"

Everybody cheered for, including Mitsue-chan. I smiled my signature brilliant smile and thanked everyone. After a few minutes, everybody started leaving, and so Tachibana-san and I were the only ones left.

"Tachibana-san, I promise you that I won't let you or my fans down!" I said, before nodding at her and walking to my dorms. I now had a smile firmly plastered on my face. I arrived at my dorm and opened the room.

I found Mitsue-chan in the same position she was in for my Moon Beauty Class audition; lying on her bed, sulking.

"Mitsue-chan? What happened now?" I asked her patiently, but I already knew the answer.

"Why are you so much better than me? I suspect that _now_ you want to do that 'Lipstick Audition' that's coming up," she said, rather rudely, too.

I stepped back in shock. What? "Are you suggesting that _I_ am doing everything _you_ want to do and winning it?"

She nodded and said, "What? Are you so dense that you don't even understand _that_?"

I let out a small gasp at that. She just called _me_ dense! I walked over to where she was standing (she stood up a few seconds ago) and broke the friendship necklace I gave her off of her neck. Now it was her turn to gasp.

I grasped the necklace in my hand and walked out, heading towards Headmaster Shiratori's office. I reached my destination and knocked on her door. She called me in and I entered.

"Hello, Headmaster Shiratori. How are you?" I asked, politely and respectfully.

"I'm great. How are you, Ahmya-chan? Oh, and please, call me Hime," she said.

I nodded and said, "My mother's name is Hime, too, you know. And I'm doing just fine."

She laughed and asked, "Really? Hmmm… Hime Akiyama. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, but I have come to ask you a question Hea- sorry, Hime-san," I responded. She nodded for me to ask my question, so I continued, "Can I move dorm rooms?"

A strange twinkle appeared in her eyes, but she agreed and said, "Yes, of course. I would move you to an empty room, but there is a room with only one girl. You'll have to be roommates."

"That's fine. Thanks, Hime-san. May I ask who the girl is?"

To my surprise, she shook her head. "No, but you can go and see for yourself. I think that it will be a pleasant surprise."

After she said that, I excused myself and went back to my now old room and packed my things. I put everything I owned into my luggage, including the sun necklace.

Shimizu-san wasn't there, so I packed hastily before she arrived. Hime-san gave me a number for the room and I found, it rather quickly.

I entered and the room was empty. However, the shower in the door connected to the room was on, so I guessed that my new roommate was taking a bath. The first bookshelf was full, so I put my stuff in the second bookshelf. Then, I put my clothes in the second closet. Everything I owned was either in the bookshelf or the closet.

The room looked exactly like every other one, but with different items. I sat down on the desk that the room had and waited for my new roommate to come out. When she did come out, I got a 'pleasant surprise', just like Hime-san said.

My new roommate was the one and only…..

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the evil cliffhanger that I wrote. I swear, even though Pottermore says I am a Ravenclaw, which I am, I can be a true Slytherin sometimes. Lol, okay. In the next chapter, the name of Ahmya's new roommate will be revealed. Right now, I need to go to Google and get some names for the mystery girl, 'cause I don't have one right now. This chapter is 2,007 words long, 11,045 characters long, and 9,137 letters long (excluding spaces). A.A.-R.P. is out!**


End file.
